The invention relates to Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) systems.
Three separate EOD systems may be used by the Army EOD community for firing solid slugs, water shot and fin-stabilized projectiles. The Mk2 may fire solid slugs. The Mk31 may fire solid slugs or water shot. The Mk40 may fire a fin-stabilized projectile. The Mk2, the Mk31, and the Mk40 may each use a .50 caliber electrically-actuated blank to provide the propulsive force for accelerating the chosen projectile.
The Mk2, the Mk31, and the Mk40 are three separate EOD systems having very little modularity between them. The Mk2 and the Mk31 may use a common breech plug. To fire water shot, solid slugs and fin-stabilized projectiles, the user must be equipped with at least two of the three EOD systems. A need exists for a light-weight, modular EOD system that may fire water shot, solid slugs and fin-stabilized projectiles.